


Promise Me a Forever (As Long as I Can Make It)

by LadyLetterbomb



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Engagement, Fluff, I feel a bit weird having written about his parents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but it just seemed to lead there, does this count? what counts as fluff?, i'm done, my first chaptered fic that's isn't all at once, proposal, this is the last update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLetterbomb/pseuds/LadyLetterbomb
Summary: Wow another phan engagement fic 10/10 much originality such creativity.Um my sales pitch is "I'm funny sometimes and I made this very sweet."Wait one sec. Quote: "'Oooooooh!' Phil has an adorably childish look of 'I finally get it!' on his face. 'Ooooh,' he repeats himself through laughter. 'Dan, do you want to get married?'"
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The "Yo, You Wanna Like, Tie the Knot?" Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got the idea for this while writing ["I Need You Here"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291446) and reused some of it, so quick little promo for that because I think the Major Character Death scared a lot of people off. But!! The happy no-death ending even has a happy epilogue!! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy a first chapter of me poorly balancing crappy dialogue. I thought of this before Ring Theory which I am firm believer of and also I wanted to set it slightly in the future so like... Extra Not-Real Than Normal RPF.

“You know,” Dan randomly says one afternoon, “most reasonable people in this day and age don’t have romantic proposals and all. They just sit down and talk and agree that getting married is something they both want to do.” Sometimes he tells Phil about stuff he reads like this, all out of context and random. This must be that — he even just put his phone down. 

They’re in the living room, about to play a board game because Phil had suggested it and they’re both bored as all heck. Dan leans back against a counter, smiling at Phil, who can’t help but grin back. “That’s a bit disappointing, but it makes sense,” he says. Dan looks at him expectantly. Phil scrunches up his face.  
  
“Really?” Dan asks, incredulous. 

Phil is completely lost. Trying to continue the conversation, he says, “Do you think they still propose romantically, like afterwards, for fun?”

Dan smirks and shakes his head. “If you want to, Phil.”

"Oooooooh!" Phil has an adorably childish look of "I finally get it!" on his face. “Ooooh,” he repeats himself through laughter. “Dan, do you want to get married?” 

Getting married was always an idea for the far, far future, but Dan didn’t want to talk about it until he was out. And afterwards, well, first it was too soon and then things kept happening and by now they just hadn’t gotten around to talking about it. “Yes, you idiot, I’m trying to start a conversation about marriage,” he says. 

“Okay,” Phil says. “Let’s get married.” 

“Wow, 10/10, much romanticism, such love.” His voice is soaked with sarcasm, but he's grinning. 

“Hey!” Phil says and pretends to look offended. “You said we could do romantic proposals later!”  
  
Dan sighs. “That’s true.” Sometimes it’s just like this: sometimes they’ll just be so in love for no reason at all, looking at each other in a way that means everything. “Give each other rings then, with the proposals? We should wait until everything calms down again for dates and stuff.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Phil looks at him suspiciously. “Do you already have a ring?”

“Nah,” Dan says and runs his fingers through his hair. “Do you?” 

“No. So what game did you want to play anyways? — I think we still have time.”

“I dunno, it was your idea, Phil.”

“Oh. Oh yeah it was.” A wicked grin appears on Phil face. “Let’s play war!”

“No. NO.” Horror appears on Dan's face. Phil puppy-dog-eyes at him because I can make anything I want a verb. “Fine. Haven’t got anything better to do. You know, Adrian told me that in primary school they tried to rename it ‘top-it’ or something.”

"That's silly." War is a game of pure luck but Dan still blames Phil every time he wins, especially when he takes Dan’s last ace. (“This is my room. It’s ace. Everything’s ace.” “Stop it!”) It’s a wonderful evening of laughter and fun that feels special and normal in all the best ways. 

Later, further into the night when they really should be going to bed, later, they just lean against each other on the couch and they’re still so in love. Dan turns to look at Phil and everything in the world seems so beautiful that it will never die and home isn’t a place or even a person but a feeling, and some things just fit, some things are just right, and there’s been an infinity of these moments but they want an infinity more and forever could be right now and I’d miss it to be with you. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Reuse a third of a paragraph from another fic because there's gonna be no reader overlap? _Never._ (/s)
> 
> Also there's no reason for the top-it bit other than it's true and I wish to mock my elementary school for it. 
> 
> Ha! The title is *not* from a song! I came up with it myself and might use in later in the fic as dialogue!


	2. The Part Where Nothing Serious Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow nice meaningless chapter. /s
> 
> I hope you smile!

The next day they hold hands far too much for two people who’ve been able to hold hands nearly every day for the past eleven years, but really, it’s not enough. After lunch, Phil says, “Oh, I have to get your ring size though, don’t I? Let’s do that now.” A quick Google search, a few links, a print-out, and some usage of the newly-rediscovered string later, they have each other’s sizes. 

It finally feels real. Too real. “Why _are_ we getting married? —Not that I don’t want to!” Dan says. “Just. What does this give us?” It was always going to happen, or at least for so long that he never really thought about _why_. 

“A memory?” Phil asks. He thinks for a moment. “Oh, I know! An excuse to show how much we still love each other. Some couples like, renew their vows or something? This is like that for us. Cuz like, we’ve already made the commitment. This is just a fancy dress party to celebrate how well everything’s going.” He grins, looking very pleased with himself. 

“I would not say that everything’s going well, but I get what you mean — everything with us.” Dan says. “It is, isn’t it? Overall, really, it’s all been fantastic.” They smile at each other until the TV automatically turns off and they remember they were going to watch anime. _baaaad_.   
  


  
Dan’s such a tease. Phil knows it, but he’s _such a tease_. He takes every opportunity to go down on one knee, with increasingly silly explanations. 

In the kitchen one morning, after making breakfast and slow dancing together, he says with a perfectly straight face, “What, Phil? I’m just practicing my lunges. Exercise is good for you.” 

On a walk, in the late evening, the stars are faint but the city lights sparkle in the river. Dan lets go of Phil’s hand and turns to face him, only to say, “I’m just tying my shoelaces.” 

At the end of one of those days that are perfect for no real reason, after dinner, with Phil thinking _this is it, finally, it must be_ , he says through giggles, “I’m just messing with you this time.”

“It’s not funny, Dan!” Phil exclaims. (He’s trying very hard not to laugh.)

“Oh come on, it totally is.” He sits back up. “Besides, I haven’t seen anything from you since we did ring measurements. At least you know I remember.”

“Any good moment you have to tease! I can’t do anything serious after that.” Also he’s been more than a bit overwhelmed by ring choices. Do the different parts symbolize anything? Is he just supposed to pick one that looks nice? Or should it like, emotionally match Dan or match his usual style? How does a ring match? He’s working on it though. Dan, despite his accusations, has not been. (The little procrastinator.)

“That’s fair,” Dan says and he cuts back after that. A little. He gets Phil a toy skeleton ring for the spooky season. And he keeps buying ring pops and offering them to Phil. But other than that, and the googly-eye ring, and the ring eraser, and the plastic gem he somehow has and put inside a jewelry box just the right size that he also just _has_ , he cuts back. 

(“How do you have all this stuff?” 

“Ah, that’s my trick — half of it’s actually yours. Plus a trip to the store.”

“ _Dan_!”

Dan supplies his own job description, accompanied by uninterpretable hand gestures: “Master of trolling.”)


	3. The "Hey uh, We Actually Weren't Married or Even Engaged Until Now" Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm sorry the title misrepresents the conversation that takes place in this chapter -- I've got math homework to do and I haven't got the time to think of anything better. 
> 
> This was going to be the last pre-drafted chapter but I decided to split it up to keep them close in length. So next week I'll def have something and we can just pray for the week after that. 
> 
> Also this update is technically not late if you start the week on Sunday ;)
> 
> There was some discourse about writing the pandemic into fics on Tumblr? idk, this is alternate world where things are slightly better and also no moving hill. (maybe.) The original point of like, "don't treat the very serious virus as a cute prompt" made very much sense and big agree, but the follow up seemed to imply we shouldn't include it in writing at all? The question is kinda "Did people during The Great Depression or right after 9/11 change their stories set in the real world to include that?" Cuz this is short form fanfic where I think it's fairly easy to just be like "this is what's going on right now," but having a proper book already planned out set in Now and having pandemic happen is an interesting disruption. I think that most people are just going to ignore until it becomes part of history: I'm not going to write a story these days that doesn't have 9/11 in order to avoid the ramifications and fallout b/c they're just a part of everyday life, but right now the pandemic's potential lasting impact is a big speculation topic that seems to big to deal with in a story. That's kind a perpendicular topic of discussion though. Sorry I'm just going on and on and this is the beginning notes; I'm stopping you from getting to the chapter.

Phil called his parents almost immediately afterwards. He put them on speakerphone on the kitchen table and Dan was there too, because he’s part of the family, really, now.

It’s been two weeks. Dan finally videocalls his mom. It’s all small talk and catching up (not that there’s much new) (besides the obvious) until he says, “Mom, I um… I’m engaged.” 

“Ohmygod Daniel, that’s wonderful!” she exclaims. “It’s Phil, right? Let me see the ring! Wait, can I get your father first?” 

Dan notices he doesn’t have an immediate negative reaction. Things are getting better. “Uh yeah, you can get Dad. We don’t have rings yet.” 

She shoots him a disappointed look. “Good that you’re planning on rings though. You should get them. I’ll be right back.” She gets up and Dan takes a deep breath. It’s good. It’s going great. 

His mom quickly returns with her husband. “Daniel has some great news to share!” she says, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
“Really? What’s up?” His dad hopes it’ll be something he can understand this time, not more of that confusing internet stuff. Being online is unavoidable these days, but he still doesn’t quite understand how his son ended up on Radio One from the Internet and making videos.  
  
“Dad, uh—” Dan takes a deep breath “—me and Phil got engaged.” 

For a moment, he’s just shocked, before he realizes how not-shocked he should be. “Congratulations! You’ve been together for eleven years, right?” And he really doesn’t know because it takes so much time for these things to get better, but they’re working, they’re working at it. Dan nods. His dad nods back, approving. “Lucky boy who gets to marry such a good son — Phil’s so kind,” he jokes, but the point is really that it’s okay, they can have this kind of joke now. 

Dan’s mom suddenly lights up. “You haven’t bought a ring yet, have you?” she asks, earnest. 

“No, I told you. We haven’t got rings yet. Haven’t had the time.” Obviously he has, but like. Procrastination. Besides, he barely knows where to begin. “Why?”

She ignores him. “Where’s the microphone in the computer?”  
  
Dan shakes his head. “You can just mute yourself with the icon, Mum.” 

She does so and says, “Haha, thank you,” but of course Dan can’t hear because she just muted herself. She turns to Dan’s dad and says something very animatedly, to which he smiles and nods. They exchange a few more words before she unmutes. “Dan, don’t buy a ring!”

“Okaaay. Can I ask why?”

Again, ignored. “You have to come and visit us!” she says instead. 

“Now? We’re in the middle of a pandemic, Mum.” He shakes his head. 

“Oh yes, as soon as safe then. Before Christmas, at least! We’ve been social distancing well, so it really should be fine if you come over. Just drive down and don’t leave the house for two weeks before and after, and we won’t either — it’s not like you usually go out all that much, is it?”

No, Dan admits, it’s not like he goes out all the time or anything. They eventually agree to schedule a visit over email in a few weeks sometime in the month afterward. Whatever the real reason, it’ll be good to see each other in person again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like the re-empathize that stuff's slightly better in this world in order to make the travel less "euarghhh". Okay I'm really tired because I don't know what I should say there instead so I hope you get what I mean. 
> 
> Also this is kinda like a set-up with a mystery, isn't it? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that lol. I did treat this and the next chapter as one when working on it so the next should be up soon. Also the ending's kinda weak (re: the split) rip lol. 
> 
> goddamn i get loquacious and messy when tired. (mostly talking about beginning notes ig.) whatever the nerd that said "If I had more time, I would have written you a shorter letter," is right.


	4. Dan Gets A Ring In This Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, reiterating that this universe has had a better time with the pandemic because it didn't feel right to me to fully write it out but things are still Mildly Bad irl.
> 
> Also, these are pretty much fictional characters based upon what little I know of Dan's parents. (Oh yeah Phil's not in this chapter at all sorry.) Still feel weird about having written about them, but ig like, this is fiction; I ain't trying to tell real people to do anything or implying anything about their real relationship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The leaves are barely still tied to the trees and the graphs are looking the best they’ve been when Daniel finally visits his parents. 

“Why do you want me up here, anyways?” he asks. The living room is different. They got a new couch and rearranged it. Same coffee table though. It’s a good coffee table. He should ask them where they got it. 

“Come with me,” his mom says, smiling. They go to the master bathroom, his father tagging along, where she takes out her jewelry box. The nice one of real jewelry, not the plastic container of cheap, casual things that still look good. 

Dan’s breath catches in his throat. “Here,” she says, taking out her own engagement ring and pressing it into his hand. Diamond. Apparently they considered being quirky and going for ruby, his mom's birthstone, but decided on diamond in the end. Follow the norms indoctrinated into society by the capitalist diamond companies and all that. The stone is small but beautiful, clear on a silver band. It might need to be resized, but that’s okay. 

Dan looks between his parents and asks, “Really?” It's not like she wears it much (she tends toward simple jewelry in general), but still. It's _hers,_ theirs.

His father shrugs. “You’re the oldest; it’s only right.” He smiles. It sounds a bit practiced but it’s still touching when he follows it up with, “I only wish we could have given it to you sooner.” Something about it says _I’m sorry_ and _I’m trying_ and _it took time, but I’m proud of you, still, now, the real you, or at least I can be for your sake when I know I should be._

Dan cries. His father gives him a half-hug, and his mother hugs them both. 

  
  
  


“You’re staying with him for Christmas, aren’t you?” his mother asks, back in the living room.

Yes, yes, he finally is. “Yeah, I’m planning to,” he says and the worry that they won’t approve is still heard in his voice. 

“Do it then,” she tells him. "The proposal." She sighs over how romantic it’ll be. 

“It’d be festive,” his dad throws in. "Good atmosphere."

"Perhaps." Dan shrugs. “I think I will anyways. It seems like the right time. Just far enough into the future.” He’s not quite sure what the timeline for this is. Phil might be waiting until they can travel again to propose, which puts things in a vague “middle future” area, but Christmas might even fall into the "near future" category. As for the far future? Fake. Everybody knows that.

They talk a little more. It’s not the _most_ awkward conversation, but it certainly isn’t the most smooth either. He goes home and returns to staying inside all day long. 

It’s hard to have a general feel for the days in between; most of the time is good, and sometimes there’s really bad days, and sometimes he goes through a day and wonders if he felt at all, but overall he supposes everything is fantastic. One thing that feels constant is the vague waiting. It doesn’t infest every moment, not like it sometimes used to, but it’s there. Having a clear event to be waiting for doesn't help, but he tries to remember it won't change much. Just a blip, not a full track-change, to mix metaphors horribly.

Really, he has all the time in the world. Still, it's rough to wait. Time's funny like that. For a moment, he feels the length of the future they have together. Eleven years seems so long but also like nothing and they're so young, there's so much more to come. A lifetime seems like an excessive amount of time, but he wouldn’t want anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those dialogue scenes probably should have been longer, but whatever. I've got to get this update out before tHe wEeK sTaRtS oN mOnDaY. 
> 
> Fun fact: the working title of this fic was "[ring]". idk I guess it was faster to type than "[engagement]" lol. 
> 
> Also I probably only have one chapter (in which you'll get to enjoy the consolidated efforts of this evening's research into the June birthstone, alexandrite!) before I'll write Christmas, so I apologize in advance for the sin of being festive too early. (Also I know y'all love Halloween sorry I skipped that lol.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @chemicalarospec for lame excuses for why I haven't finished the next chapter. Unless you're the one IRL who, in a moment of horrid judgement and immense lack of foresight, I let follow this account (not u AFC someone else). B, this is me NOT giving my consent for you to look at my Tumblr. plz don't. I don't think you're reading this anyways, but better safe than sorry.


	5. Phil Gets a Ring And They Watch a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I still know English. Surprising, right? (/j)
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil, on the other hand, must acquire an engagement ring himself. It’s a messy adventure, but eventually he comes across something that seems fitting enough: the gemstone is alexandrite, Dan’s birthstone, and just the right size. Personally, Phil likes the traditional diamond, which just seems right, but Dan, always cynical, would like doing something different. And it’s not like he’s going cheap or anything — it’s actually about the same as a diamond would be, even synthetic. For some reason, Phil feels that Dan might even prefer synthetic instead of natural. It _is_ pretty cool, the whole “scientists creating some of the rarest natural things exactly chemically the same but quicker” thing. 

Anyways, finding a good ring with a good stone was way more involved than he expected, but he likes what he found. The color change is apparently not of the highest tier — there’s barely any green in it — but it comes through very clearly and, in clear lighting, the colors aren’t muddied. Pretty enough for Phil, and hopefully for Dan too. Funnily enough, the gemstone was made in Japan — the seller showcased the certificate to prove its legitimacy and origin.

But, details aside, Phil now has a very pretty ring. And no plan for when to give it to Dan. 

He doesn’t really want to do it at home, but it’s not like they can travel now. It’s okay. He can wait. He’s done a lot of waiting. 

Besides, the waiting isn’t bad. It isn’t bad at all. It feels like he’s right where he needs to be, with plans to go where he wants to go. 

“Dan, wanna watch a movie tonight?” Phil walks over to him and ruffles his hair. 

Dan looks up from his position on the couch. Writing. Good for him. “Sure,” he says. “What do you have in mind?”

“Uh. Any of them. I kinda just wanna watch a movie.” Phil shrugs. 

Dan laughs. “Let’s see what we have on DVD.” He closes his laptop and gets up to browse the overcrowded bookshelf. 

They chose a movie. You can pick. (I’m both a fake fic author and a fake nerd because I do not have one in mind and I cannot think of a good one, respectively.) Rest assured, it’s a good movie. 

It gets dark too early in the winter, you know. (UK is farther north than me, rest in peace enjoy your 3pm sunsets.) It looks properly night out when they start the movie, but it’s about the same time they would normally have dinner. (Further research reveals that the UK sunsets actually min out around 3:40.) (And obviously it’s a whole vertical country lol; different latitudes and all for different places.) 

_Anyways_ , should your dear author get back on track, Dan and Phil are drinking hot chocolate while watching [insert nerdy classic of choice], a long-time favourite. Phil puts his arm around Dan’s side and they curl into each other, wrapped up in a blanket. It’s a feeling of a nothing forever — a memory maybe to be forgotten, but not missed. It’s soft and warm and cozy, in both a physical sense and as a feeling. It’s, what’s the opposite of tense? --oh yeah, _relaxed._ It’s a moment when neither of them have to worry about anything, all the little things grating on day-to-day existence forgotten. 

Phil reaches up to play with Dan's curls. Dan mumbles something. Even he's not sure what he said, but they still both understand it. No matter what words he said, he meant the same thing. _I love you._ Phil kisses his cheek. _I love you too._

When the credits start rolling, Phil gets up to eject the DVD. “ _Mmph._ Stay.” Dan falls to the side and reaches out.

“What? I’m back already.” He crawls back beneath the blanket, and they half-sleep there on the couch for a long while. It’s, well, in one word? It’s _home._

At least until Teeth™ get to them and they go to bed proper. (You know like when you _need_ to brush your teeth or eat something because they feel gross? Teeth Feeling is a powerful feeling.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sleep-deprived and can never bare to get rid of good things, even if they don't fit lol. Don't think I did in-text comments before in this story? lmk if you loved or hated them. Generally they just *happen* if I'm tired while writing, so idk if I'll do anything about it lol. 
> 
> Yes, I genuinely forgot the word for "relaxed" while writing this lol. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @chemicalarospec for lame excuses for why I'm not writing. Unless you're the one IRL who, in a moment of horrid judgement and immense lack of foresight, I let follow this account (not u AFC someone else). B, I do NOT give my consent for you to look at my Tumblr. I don't think you're reading this, but better safe than sorry.


	6. Here's the Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to say this one more time: mass global disease did much better in this alternate timeline here. Remember my rant from a few chapters back? Yeah I think the best metaphor is like I’m writing during the Great Depression and instead of having $-100 in the bank the characters have $-50 and the baby doesn’t die of starvation. Wait, would people specifically feed the baby so it wouldn’t? It’s a baby that’s been left on the streets. Less dead orphans in this universe.  
> Anyways yeah if you think I’m morally wrong or whatever you can say something CALMLY (no cyberbullying allowed). 
> 
> Thought this would end up longer than the other chapters b/c I wanted to put the whole ending together to be done with it, but it didn't lol.

Christmastime. It’s strange how it just simply feels happier, the mood lightening the early evenings. _Someone should do a psychology study into that_ , Dan thinks. _Probably have already._

There’s something so _joyful_ about lights all over the town and sun on the snow or even a dry, cloudy day during Christmastime. It feels bright. 

“Wish we could go out Christmas shopping,” Dan says, looking wistfully out the window. 

“I thought you liked staying inside,” Phil teases. 

“Yeah, but it’s pretty.” He draws a smiley face in the window. “I have so many good memories of going Christmas shopping with you. I want that again this year.” They both know they usually shop online. You always want things when you haven't got them though, not while you do.

“Well, if we go during the middle of the day, when everybody’s got work, we could walk around downtown fairly safely.” 

“Okay. Maybe. Yeah.”

  
  


It’s cloudy because London is always cloudy. Not snowing, sadly. Snowed two days ago though, so it’s nice. The shops are done up, maybe not as much as normal, they don’t know. There’s something very peaceful about it, even in the midst of the handful of people able to shop during the day. It feels real, even though it’s so far from everyday living. Yellow and gold and white lights. Red and green, blue and white, silver and gold. The glint and flicker of the baubles. They hold hands. It's nice. It's really nice.

They go back home. “I felt like I should’ve been shopping the whole time, but we’ve already ordered stuff for everybody, and then since we’re not seeing anyone…” Phil tails off. Too many thoughts to put together into a sentence; he trusts that Dan could figure it out. 

“Could get gifts for each other,” Dan offers up. 

“Well, not anymore. We’re done shopping and we didn’t get anything.”

“ _You_ didn’t.” Dan grins. “I got you a gift: me.” 

“Dan! _”_ He giggles. 

“Oh, I’m serious.” Dan goes down on one knee. And then pops right back up. “F-ck wait, I left it in my drawer, be right back. Don’t laugh!” Phil laughs. 

He rushes back to position, holding the ring in his empty hand. “Okay um. God. Why didn’t I prepare anything?” He looks up into Phil’s eyes. “This isn’t really a request to stay with me because we’ve already been through that and this isn’t really asking you if you love me because I know you do, I’m amazing, and I love you and you might be the best thing that ever happened to me, so I guess this is a declaration of love? Maybe. But what I want to say is thank you for everything and thank you for your time, and if I could please have more of it, for the rest of time, that would be great. I guess this is a promise. Me promising you my forever, as long as I can make it. I love you.”

There’s a look of pure joy on Phil’s face. “I’m going to marry you, Dan.” Somehow his smile becomes even brighter. “Dan! I’m going to marry you!"

He pulls Dan up, and Dan leans into Phil. “Yeah,” he says, suddenly breathless. “Yeah, I am.”

  
  


“F-ck that’s not grammatically correct, is it? You will. I’ll marry you. We’ll marry each other. Marriage is kinda lame but I love you. I love you. ”

(Phil proposes later, later by the seaside. "I've been waiting to see you wear this ring for AGES."

"You could have just given it to me."

"No, I wanted to do it proper. It was worth the wait anyways."

"Aw, thanks. It's almost as pretty as you.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @chemicalarospec. Part of the reason I wanted to wrap this up is because I don't want to leave an unfinished project hanging out while I've got a few ideas. Worst case scenario, the last phanfic I write will be Daniel Inflammable and the Amazing Sunrise Kid in late winter (probably along with some extras -- I've added too many useless scenes to it). I'll definitely finish that eventually, I love it.


End file.
